SonAmy Adventure
by SirBudderBlocks
Summary: This is my first SonAmy story so beware! I am currently accepting OCs. Rated T for some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

** SonAmy Adventure**

By ZuperSonic

Chapter 1

**Disclaimers- I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its caractors, the fan made charectars i do however, own.**

**This is my first story so Im gonna start with a Sonamy story. Please review it, Thanks!  
**

The Alarm blared at Sonic the Hedgehogs house, but the second he heard it he just hit the off button, A few moments later, Sonic's mother yelled " Come on Sonic! Its time to get ready for your first day of High School!" Sonic slowly opened his eyes and dropped out of his Twin- Sized bed. He ran down the steps and got his breakfast as he said, " Yay, I cant wait for another day of jail."

When Sonic got to school he went strate to his locker, trying to avoid a very annoying girl named Amy Rose. He was to late when he tried to leave from his locker, he already heard her voice, " Sonnnnnic!" Amy screamed down the halls. She said, " how dare you try to get to your class without saying ' hello' to your girlfriend!" Sonic replied, " um, since when were you my girlfriend?" Amy toke out her hammer and said, " What did YOU say?" Sonic nervously replied, " um hey look what Shadow's doing!" and ran off.

When Sonic got to his first room he just sat down in the way back. Then the teacher, Mrs. Testarossa called names for role-call she Said Shadow? Hmph. Sonic? Over here. Um, Knuckles? Here. Miles? Call me Tails. Silver? Its no use! Blaze? Here, ma'am. Then the door busted open and Amy was there. Sonic was horrified to see that Amy was in his class. Amy said, " sorry im late." Mrs. Testarossa then said, " oh well I wont mark you tardy this time, um, go sit next to Sonic." Sonic's eyes went small. He said, " UH OH."

Class was right about to start when a loud noise was heard and then the wall broke open, and there was A Egg Moble. Sonic said, " Hey Baldy noise hair pretty low of you to attack here when school just started." Eggman replied, " say what every you want, I dont care." then the Egg Mobile shot out a huge arm and it grabbed Amy, As he said, " Ta-Ta!"


	2. Chapter 2

SonAmy Adventure

Chapter 2

By- ZuperSonic or PresyTheHedgehog

Sonic's Adventurous instincts took over and he looked at the large hole in the wall, he was about to jumps, but then he heard his friend Knuckles voice exclaiming, " Come on Sonic, don't do it!" Of course Sonic didn't listen, he quickly jumped out the window and ran after the Egg Mobile.

Of Course he found it quickly, Eggman then said, " Darn! How did you get here so fast, no matter, you'll just join your friends fate." (**He didn't exactly say darn, but I'm trying to keep this kid friendly XD!) **Another hand bolted out, but it didn't catch Sonic, it just missed. Sonic spinballed right through it. Then he spinballed through the other arm, releasing Amy.

The Egg Mobile flew away with a very Angry Scientist in it. Amy then hugged Sonic and said, " thank you so much!"Sonic then gently played with Amy's quills but he thought, " _no, I cant let emotions get in the way of me or Eggman will Attack her to get me to surrender." _He quickly ran away to school which was cancelled because there was a huge hall in the wall.

He then went over to his friends and said, " can I tell you guys something? I really do like...


	3. Chapter 3

SonAmy Adventure

By ZuperSonic or PresyTheHedgehog

Chapter3

**Lmao! Cliffhanger! -_- But it was pretty obvious on what he was gonna say. Anyway, I'd just like to say something, since this a SonAmy thing, i'd imagine a lot of people would look stuff like this up but SERIOUSLY i've gotten over 150 views in the past to days! Imagine this in a year... XD XD XD **

**But just to clear some stuff up, ive been getting views from people in countries I've never heard of! So if your from a weird country just post a review about your country.**

THANK YOU!

" I really do like Amy." Sonic reluctantly finished. His friends stared at the green eyed blue hedgehog for almost five minutes strate. Sonic then said, " What? Did I stutter?" Silver said, " well... no, but its kinda shocking considering you call her a ' overly obsessive Fangirl'" Sonic then spelled the biggest secret he has ever spelled something he wished he would never have to tell, " Look, all my life, since I saved Amy from Little Planet, I loved Amy, but I knew if I exposed my feelings, Eggman would kill capture her to get me to surrender." Shadow had a angry expression on his face, " YOU DON'T DESERVE AMY! I DO!" And he stormed off. Manic said, " what was that all about?" Sonic replied, " I don't know but I think things are about to get way uglier here at Emerald High." And he went home.

About an hour later, Sonic got his cPhone to call Amy. After he heard the dial tones, he heard here bright and peepy voice, " Sonic?" Sonic replied, " Yeah its me, Whats up?"

" Nothing why?"

" well do you maybe want to go to Twinkle Park tomorrow?"

" Sure, but why are you asking?"

" I'll tell you tomorrow, I'll pick you up at Seven."

" Okay!" Even though her thoughts where, " this is the happiest moment of my life!"

**Well Chapter 4 is Twinkle park! Hope you liked this Chapter! And did you notice Shadow's possible love for Amy? That could put a Dink on things! Well until next time, **

** ZuperSonic out!**


	4. The Date!

SonAmy Adventure

By ZuperSonic no longer PresyTheHedgehog :(

**I would like to thank Midnight Alexis Thorn for letting me use her O.C. For a Shadow couple.**

**Spoilers- There getting two new students!**

Sonic the Hedgehog woke up the next morning late and grouchy, this was not going to be a good day for him which he will be surprised about. He slugged out of bed and walked downstairs and ate his breakfast. He of course missed the bus, but he didn't care since he could run over there before the bus could get to the next stop.

Sonic sat down at homeroom and got ready for some news (**he's got a sixth sense for that )**and of course, Mrs. Testarossa had some news, in a clear, happy voice she said, " Guess what everyone? We are getting two new students! Yaaaay!" There was absolute silence, as all the students looked at her wide eyed, she exclaimed, " you could at least clap." Then the students clapped slowly. She then said, " our two new students are, Midnight and Zonic!" Sonic looked at Zonic ( **lol)**and mumbled, " faker." Midnight looked kinda like Amy, only because she had the same hair only it was longer, she looked kind of goth and emo, but that was typical to the class. Zonic looked like Sonic only he had a yellow pelt and could float with his blue sneakers. Mrs. Testarossa told Zonic to sit next to Amy and Midnight to sit next to Shadow, who was abmenintly in love with Midnight.

The day went by like any other day only at lunch time Sonic bumped into Amy who said loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear, " oh, I can't wait till tonight, its gonna be awesome with you at Twinkle Park!" The cafeteria fell silent and everyone started snickering, making Sonic blush, he would normally be mad but he let it slide.

At 6:00, Sonic and Amy met at Twinkle Park, and had a great time, since couples got in free, Sonic could buy her anything she wanted. At the end of the fantastic night Sonic and Amy where sitting down, exhausted. Sonic leaned in to kiss Amy just before there time together was over but, it was interrupted by Shadow who was there with Midnight, Shadow said, " having fun?" Which immediately made them embarrassed and they left.

At the end of the night, after Sonic dropped Amy off he said, " lets meet again sometime, okay?" Amy said, " yes of course! Lets meet on Saturday!" Sonic replied a brief, " Okay" and they said there good byes. Thus ending the perfect night for both of them.


	5. Twist on Things

Sonamy Adventure

Chapter 5 By-ZuperSonic

**Listen, sorry for the late update, had computer problems and had writers block, but then a brillant idea!Anyway enjoy this chapter, I really hope its long enough, but in this story the tables turn, this is gonna be eventful!**

It was a brisk Saturday evening. Sonic the Hedgehog was running around with his new found friend, Zonic. Sonic and Zonic were now best friends, and had similar intrests such as running, and of course, Chilli Dogs. Which is were they were running to, Mobiuses best Chilli Dog restraunt was found conviently near Mobitroplis. In the small town of Emeraldsville. (**made it up**) Sonic was incredibly happy, even though his rival, and arch-nemsis; Doctor Eggman was up and plotting again. The source of his happiness was from his new girlfriend Amy Rose.

When they arrived in Emeraldsville, they saw Shadow the Hedgehogs girlfriend, Midnight Thorn. Sonic aproached her an said his 'hellos' Midnight said, " Hi Sonic, I lost one of my special contacts that allow me to see, can you help find it?" Sonic sent Zonic to the restraunt a told him to get him a Chilli Dog, we'll he went after Midnight to find the contact. After a minute or two they found it. Thats when they saw it, something devastating, Shadow and Amy sitting on the cliff, kissing. Sonics happy green eyes turned red. But they turned back to normal. He walked over to them, and they didn't even notice. (**CAUTION- SWEARING)**

Sonic in a dark voice said, " Amy! You two-timing bitch!" Amy turned around, " Sonic its not what it looks like... im not... um I. uh..." Shadow turned to Midnight and said, " Im sorry but I never really liked you." Midnight smacked him hard. Sonic still angrly said, " AMY WE ARE THROUGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! TIME AFTER TIME I SAVE YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU RE PAY ME?" Amy shly replied, " Sonic I'm so sor-" " SAVE IT PINKEY." At this point Midnight had ran away sad. Shadow tried to punch Sonic but to no avail, Sonic grabbed Shadows arm before it could make contact, and twisted it. Shadow didnt realize how much power Sonic really had. Shadow tried to take the cowards way out with his shiny red Chaos Emerald, " Chaos Con-" Sonic grabbed the emerald from his hand. What Shadow didn't know was, that with that emerald, he had collected all 7. Sonic started transforming, His pelt turning a golden-Yellow color. His eyes turned red as his spikey quills went up. He had turn Super Sonic. Shadow skated for his life, but SuperSonic used Sonic wind to knock him over, making Shadow fall off the cliff in to the water below. Sonic tuned back to normal and looked at Amy, disguisted and sad as he walked away. And he whispered, " Bitch."

**Whoa. Just whoa. Well thats my longest chapter hoped you enjoyed it! Review please.**


	6. Pranks and jelously are ugly things

SonAmy Adventure

**By- ZuperSonic**

**Sorry I've been gone so long, I had writer's block. (ugh) But I'm back!  
For this Chapter I must give Midnight Alexis Thorn, she gave me the idea and the storyline. So about 99% of this is Midnight's Idea, so thank you Midnight, Now without further ado….. SonAmy Adventure!**

It has been 3 days since what happened with Shadow and Amy, and Midnight and Sonic are still very mad. So, Sonic talked to Midnight about it. Midnight said, "Your right, Sonic, I think we should get them back for what they did. So, why don't we prank them?" Sonic replied, quiet happily, "Great Idea!"

The next day Midnight and Sonic met up at the mall discussing plans. "I think we should do something classic like a whoopee cushion or something." Said Sonic. " No, I think we should do something like…." Midnight whispered the rest of the plan In Sonic's ear. Sonic's smile got bigger and bigger.

The next week, Amy and Shadow got invites to a party at Zonic's House. (Zonic** was in with the plan too**) Shadow thought it was a good idea, but Amy didn't, she knew Zonic and Sonic were good friends and she thought it might be a prank, but Shadow said they should go. So they did. So as they walked into Zonic's open doored house, they were amazed. Amy thought she was definitely wrong about it might being a prank. The house was so well decorated, there was no way it was a prank, or so they thought. As they walked in, they stepped on a pressure plate **(LOL)** which activated a trap, in which they were captured by a giant net and were stuck. Shadow said, "Chaos…." But his sentence was finished by Sonic, "CONTROL" In which Sonic teleported at a high speed and punched Shadow in the face, and the emerald he was holding fell to the ground. Shadow could feel the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. Amy then said, "LOVE…" but HER sentence was finished by Midnight and she said, "Hammer..?" and in an instant Midnight used her powers on Amy, and Amy dropped her hammer. Both Shadow and Amy were exhausted and then Zonic stepped on the pressure plate and they both fell on the ground. Then Zonic pressed a button and they were ejected from Zonic's House. Zonic then said, "It pays to be a G.U.N agent." **( I think Zonic was said waaay to many times there XD)**

The next day, when Shadow and Amy, both badly bruised returned to school, they saw Sonic with Sally, and Midnight with Scourge. Amy felt really bad about what she did to Sonic so she ran over to him and she poured out to him, " Sonic! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this to you! I just thought you didn't love me or something! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! Can we please be back together?" Sonic ignored her. And then at that very moment, Dr. Eggman came in in a weird machine and grabbed Amy.

**Will Sonic fight for Amy? Or will he let her rot for what she has done? Can love lead Sonic through this Adventure? Why am I asking you all these obvious questions? Find out next time on SonAmy adventure!**


	7. The End!

Sonamy Adventure

Chapter 7- A SonAmy Christmas

** Im sooo sorry this is a late update and that is was after Christmas. My computer broke so there was nothing I could really do about it. Well here we go!**

_Deck the Halls with boughs of Hedgehogs! Fa la la la la la la la la! Tis the season to run even faster! ____Fa la la la la la la la la! Can't you see we aren't gay? Fa la la la la la la la la!la! _

Sonic just stood there, frozen… if you saw the look on his face you wouldn't be able to see his emotions. Tails walked up to him, " Sonic, are you okay?" No reply. This was very peculiar. Them suddenly… Sonic's fur turned black and his pupils disappeared, he rose off the ground, and said, " THAT BASTARD!" he flew away very fast.

By the time he got to Eggman's base Eggman was in some kind of Christmas clothes. Sonic completttly forgot it was Christmas. He still proceeded with his smacked Eggman so hard blood came out of his mouth. " WERE IS SHE?" Eggman replied, " she's o-over there!" Sonic drifted over to her cage and Chaos Speared it. Amy then said, " Why are you here Sonic? I thought you hated me! And I thought you were dating Sally now!" Sonic returned to normal and said, " I never hated you, and I wasen't dating Sally, I was trying to make you jelous.. and… I'm Sorry." " Its okay! I should be apoligzing." " Its fine" said Sonic. Sonic walked up to Eggman and clenched his hand in to a fist, to finish him off. " Eggman said, Please Sonic I know what I did! I'm sorry please don't kill me!" Sonic realesed his fist, and said, " Merry Christmas, and this New Year I'm expecting so maaajor resolutions." Sonic and Amy left.

" That was quite an adventure." Said Amy. " Yes, a Sonamy Adventure." Replied Sonic

THE END!


End file.
